


You're Not Wrong, You're Not Broken

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward, But he cares for Dirk, Cute, Dirk and Todd have a window seat, Dirk is insecure, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, It's brotzly, Kittens, M/M, Ragdoll kittens, Rooftop Kisses, Todd is too, Walks In The Park, agnst, also, and has a crush on him, because why not, breakdown - Freeform, but the fluff, i think, it's cold, pre-season 2, reference to non-canon events, romantic, self deprecation, so he helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: Dirk has a bit of breakdown, luckily Todd is there to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, this is my first fic for DGHDA so sorry if the characterisation is off. Also, I'm aware that what Dirk is freaking out about isn't exactly canon. It's me projecting my feelings onto a character I think could relate.

Dirk sat by the window, his knees against his chest and arms wrapped tight around them. Outside the wind howled and he could hear the faint sirens of far-off police cars. He could see Farah and Todd talking on the other side of the street, and leaning on the jeep he’d traded for the Corvette. _Because of course he had. Why would he ever, once, stop to think about what Todd wanted. It was always the case or Dirk came first. Always._ Dirk stewed bitterly in his thoughts.

Earlier that day when Farah and Todd had been having a perfectly normal and good conversation about what Farah did before she met them, Dirk just _had_ to interrupt with his own personal, only vaguely related, anecdote and derailed the conversation towards him. Or when they’d suggested getting coffee and he just _had_ to get his coffee first and rush in front of them. _Stupid, selfish, greedy Dirk. Everything had to be about him and his goddamn cases. How do you even apologise to people about that?_ Sorry I’m a selfish greedy prick? _Even he knew that wouldn’t work out well._ Dirk swallowed and pulled his arms tighter around himself, feeling the pit of despair and self-hatred in his chest deepen. Tears started to gather in his eyes.

He started to grow cold but resisted the urge to cover himself in the nearby blanket in favour of staying still. It was Todd’s blanket anyway, he’d probably want it when he got back. He could hear Todd entering their now shared apartment but once again decided not to move. For once he didn’t want Todd’s attention. He longed to do something else but knew whatever he did would make him feel even more guilty about his past behaviour. He stayed where he was, looking out on the street.

The strange silence in the apartment was broken when Todd called out from the kitchen. “I’m making tea, what type do you want?” Dirk didn’t reply, Todd didn’t need to make him anything, he should save his energy for more worthwhile people like Farah. Dirk didn’t hear Todd approaching until he was a metre away. “Hey Dirk, what’s wrong?” Todd’s voice was laced with concern that just made Dirk feel even worse for how he’d treated Todd.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Dirk didn’t look at Todd. Todd snorted quietly.  
“Bullshit. That was the most monotone voice you’ve ever used” Dirk tried to shrink as much as he could into himself. “Dirk, please. What’s wrong?” Trying not to let his voice waver, Dirk replied.  
“I am.” He looked down but looked up when he felt Todd’s arms encase him.  
“Dirk, whatever you are, in whatever sense. Psychic, not psychic, gay, sensitive, whatever it is you’re talking about, you’re not wrong or broken.” Dirk shook his head.  
“It’s not that. It’s just—it’s just that,” he took a deep breath to steady himself, “I’m terrible, Todd. I’m selfish and greedy and never think about others and what you want, what you need. It always has to be about me and I hate that about myself. I forced myself into your life and ignored every protest you gave and—” At this point he gave up talking as tears began to stream down his face. Todd hugged him closer despite the awkward position with Dirk’s legs in between them. He pulled back and put his hands on Dirk’s shoulders.  
“Dirk, I know something must have prompted this but I can’t think of what it would be. Yes, you do have a tendency to obsess over cases but it’s because you want to help the people involved and stop the pain.” Todd gave him a small smile. “Also, you have to remember no one’s perfect, we’ve all got our own faults. If you’re selfish then I’m definitely more so. We just have to know that everyone’s got their faults, and remember to be forgiving sometimes. You’re so much more than your faults and accidents, Dirk.” He looked into Todd’s beautiful blue eyes and shifted his legs down so he was properly sitting on the window seat. He held his arms out to Todd for a hug. Todd obliged, wrapping his strong arms around Dirk.

They stayed like that for at least ten minutes, Dirk trying his best not to ruin Todd’s shirt with his tears, and Todd stroking his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. When Dirk shivered a little in his arms, Todd pulled back. “The jug is probably cold by now but I’ll boil it again and go make us some of that Earl Grey you like.” Todd stood up but paused before leaving. “Also, go put on a jumper or wrap yourself in that blanket, being warm will help you feel better.” Dirk smiled warmly at Todd then reached over and grabbed said blanket.

Todd returned with two cups of tea and handed one to Dirk. “How about we watch a movie? Something happy, you can choose and I won’t complain. Promise.” Dirk stood up, the blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, cup of tea in hand and walked over the couch.  
“Do you know if Thor: Ragnarok is on Netflix yet, Todd?” Todd looked at him and smiled.  
“I think it is.” Dirk smiled back, he’d definitely made the right choice.  
“We should both enjoy whatever we end up watching, I can’t have you falling asleep during the movie.” He set his tea on the coffee table and sat down next to Todd, re-adjusting his blanket while Todd brought up the movie on Netflix. Once he’d pressed play, Todd not-so-sneakily tugged the blanket over himself as well. Dirk looked at him and pouted.  
“What? If I’m watching the movie I want to be warm too.” Dirk relented, picked up his tea, and leant against Todd. Quietly, during a pause in the dialogue, Dirk turned his face towards Todd.  
“Thank you.” 

Thor was just about to meet Korg when Todd paused it. Dirk sat up in indignation.  
“Why’d you stop it? I love Korg!” Todd looked at him with an amused smile.  
“I thought we should order pizza, unless you’ve already eaten?” Dirk shook his head. “Thought so, what do you want?”  
“Pepperoni or Hawaiian.” Todd stood up and headed over to the phone.  
“I’ll get one of each.” Dirk took the absence of Todd to gather up the oversized cable knit blanket around him. He felt like he was swimming in an ocean of warmth. _What he did to deserve so good a best friend as Todd, he had no idea, but he’d cherish Todd forever._


	2. I'll Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some agnst, some worry, some smooches, and a whole lot of awkward adorableness. Also, POV changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can identify mystery man despite the limited information.

_TODD_

By the time the pizza had arrived Dirk was getting restless. “Why do we have to wait for the pizza to arrive to keep watching the movie?” Todd gave him the look that was somewhere between annoyed and amused. In lieu of being able to watch the movie, Dirk watched him puppy eyes, swimming in the cable-knit blanket Farah got for them when they moved in together. Luckily the pizza man chose that moment to ring the doorbell. Dirk shot up and sprinted to the door.  
“Hello, yes is this our pizza? A pepperoni and a Hawaiian? Good, good.” He patted his pockets looking for money. Todd sighed and pulled twenty-five dollars out of his wallet then reached past Dirk and handed it to the pizza man.  
“Thank you.” The slightly bewildered pizza man handed the pizzas to Dirk who received them with a wide smile and practically skipped back to the couch. 

They soon finished most of the pizzas and by the time Thor, Scrapper 142, Bruce, and Loki were fighting for Asgard, Dirk was almost asleep, his head lying on Todd’s shoulder. This level of casual trust and physical affection reminded Todd of his last girlfriend (a while ago admittedly). Todd was surprisingly okay about this. It wasn’t _bad_ per say, Dirk was certainly endearing, and smart at times, and quite cute really. _Oh god, I like Dirk. I definitely like Dirk, in much more than a platonic way._

In another ten minutes, Dirk was definitely asleep and Todd could feel a yawn growing in his chest. He tried his best to stay awake but by also fell asleep by the end of the movie. Todd woke to a sore neck and sunlight streaming through the blinds. He groaned and on his shoulder, Dirk made a small sleepy noise. Dirk’s hair was ruffled and would undoubtedly take him ten minutes and a decent amount of water to fix later. He seemed much more peaceful while sleeping, just as cute as normal though. _God, Dirk was going to be the death of him._ Todd shook himself out of his thoughts and checked his watch, it was 9:14. He lightly shook Dirk. “Hey, wake up, it’s time to get up.” Dirk groaned and grabbed Todd’s t-shirt.  
“I don’t want to.” Todd rolled his eyes.  
“It’s Saturday, we can make pancakes if you want.” Dirk sat up at that and rubbed at his eyes.  
“Cool, yep, good with that.” His voice was endearingly sleepy. “With chocolate chips in the batter?”  
“Ah—kay, yeah sure.”

They managed to get most of the way through making the pancakes without making a mess. This was ruined when Dirk reached past Todd to get the chocolate chips and knocked over the flour. “Gah!” Todd sprang back and avoided most of it, Dirk did not. His blue jacket and pale t-shirt were now covered.   
“Toooodd! Help me.” Todd, however, was laughing too much to help him. When he could breathe again, he went over to Dirk.   
“Your clothes will be fine Dirk, although you may want to change your shirt. Give me your jacket and I’ll try to get some flour off while you go do that.” He went to help Dirk slip off his jacket. This brought him quite close to Dirk, not that he was sad about that, it was just. …strange. Dirk slipped his arms out of his jacket and handed it to Todd, not noticing how he’d frozen. Todd was left holding the blue jacket. He shook himself out of it and went about dusting off Dirk’s jacket. 

Once Dirk returned (with a nice new shirt) they finished the pancakes without further incident and sat down to eat. Dirk poured unhealthy amounts of maple syrup on top of his. Todd looked on disapprovingly. “Dirk, as much as I like maple syrup, you have more syrup than pancake.” Dirk looked up.  
“I just like maple syrup.”  
“You’re going to get cavities.”  
“I shan’t. The universe won’t let it happen.” Todd sighed, this was a lost battle. Why did he care anyway, it wasn’t his teeth. He just didn’t want to help out with the dentist bills, that’s all.

They cleaned up and were enjoying a nice quiet Saturday when Todd got a phone call from Farah. “Hey guys, you might want to come down here. I think we’ve got another case coming up.” Todd looked at Dirk who was happily reading a book on their window seat. He sighed.   
“We’ll be there in twenty.” He hung up. “Hey Dirk, we’ve got another case. Time to go.”

 

_DIRK_

Dirk threw his hands up hoping it would decrease his chances of getting shot by this tall, incredibly mysterious man. The man smiled. “Now, I’m very sorry about this Dirk. I won’t kill you. In fact, I can’t, but these anti-nausea pills are brilliant so I can at least injure you. I must be going.” He smiled again and pulled the trigger, the bullet went through Dirk’s leg. It felt like he’d been punched, hard, in the leg. The man ran away, his tall thin frame disappearing quickly through the door. Adrenaline was still racing through Dirk’s body and he moved to run after the man. His leg gave out beneath him and the pain came crashing down. He screamed. 

The paramedics had given him something for the pain which definitely helped, but know all he could think about was Todd. Where was he? Was he okay? Had he gone after the strange man? The paramedic beside was trying to ask him questions about his medical history. It wasn’t going very well.  
“Anything you can tell us will be helpful. You’re losing a lot of blood so you’ll probably need a blood transfusion. What blood type are you?”  
“I think I’m O negative?” Dirk was trying his best, he just didn’t know if he’d ever been vaccinated. Blackwing didn’t care for that sort of thing.

“Okay, so you’re going to go under anaesthesia but you won’t be unconscious. You won’t feel a thing, although you might feel a bit talkative.” The doctor smiled reassuringly at him. “You’ll be fine.” He gestured the anaesthetist forward.

“All done.” The doctor smiled at him again.  
“Does this mean Todd can come now? I want to see Todd again. Is he here?” One of the nurses came up to his bed.   
“Is he your boyfriend?”  
“I want him to be.” The nurse finished his sentence for him.  
“-here. Of course. I’ll go see if there is a Todd in the lobbyat receptio.” She left the room. The rest of the medical team started packing up. 

 

_TODD_

Todd raced into the hospital reception and sprinted up to the desk. “Is there a Dirk Gently here right now? Is he okay?” The desk worker sighed slightly.   
“I’ll take a look, sir. Just calm down, please. If he is, panicking will not make him feel better.” Todd took a step back from the desk and waited. He fidgeted, how was he supposed to wait calmly when Dirk was probably injured. Or bleeding out somewhere in that building on Lander street. The desk worker looked up. “We do appear to have a Dirk Gently. He is currently in operation but not unconscious so you will probably be able to see him soon after it’s done.” Todd breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment.   
“Hold on, why is in surgery?” The worker looked back down at the screen.  
“Uh, let’s see…blood type O-negative.....Oh, here we go.” The worker looked back up at Todd. “It says here they’re operating on his leg as he was shot in the leg.” Todd couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. Dirk had (unfortunately) had worse wounds than that but still, holy shit, being shot in the leg?   
“Thanks, um, where do I wait?” The worker pointed to a crowded waiting room nearby.  
“Over there.”

After a tense hour of waiting and fidgeting a nurse comes into the waiting room. Todd looked up. “Are there any Todds here?” Todd shot up out of his seat.  
“I’m here.” The nurse smiled at him.  
“Here for your boyfriend Dirk Gently?” Todd’s mind skipped over the fourth word in the sentence, instead focussing on the name Dirk Gently. The nurse gestured for her to follow him. “Now he just got out of surgery so he may be a bit out of it, but you can still talk to him. Just don’t get too excited.” They got in the elevator. She pressed 4. Only in the silence did Todd stop to think about what the nurse had said. _Boyfriend?_ Todd opened his mouth to ask about what she had said but she began speaking before he could.  
“Now he’s just down here, room 416. Just knock on the door, Dr Stewarts will let you in.”

 

_DIRK_

“You sure you’re okay going up the stairs by yourself Dirk?” Dirk nodded.  
“Yes Todd, I’ll be fine. You can stop fussing by the way. I can make it up the stairs.” Dirk stumbled. From behind him, Todd’s hands grasped his hips, steadying him. They made it to the top of the stairs without Dirk actually falling although he did stumble again once or twice. Todd was watching him like a hawk the whole time. “And to think you once complained you were a bad friend. You won’t do anything right now without making sure I’m okay first.”

“Movie night!” He declared from his position on the couch. It was a week on and Todd hadn’t let him out of the house to do anything besides grocery shopping, and that was due to heavy complaining. “We’re watching Prisoner of Azkaban. Aka the best Harry Potter movie.” Todd poked his head around the kitchen door.   
“Oooooh no, it isn’t, Order of the Pheonix.” Dirk gasped in horror.  
“I mean it’s good but it can’t contest. There has to be a balance between light-hearted and good special effects. And that balance comes in Prisoner of Azkaban.” Now Todd entered the living room to argue his point.  
“Sure it’s a good movie, but c’mon. I mean, it’s a brilliant adaptation of the source material.”   
“I’m the guy with the shot leg, I get to choose.” Todd walked past the sofa and ruffled his hair. Oh god, that made him feel ….feelings? He didn’t know the word for it.   
“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Todd walked off in the direction of his room. He returned soon with a blanket which he spread over both of them once he sat down on the couch. Dirk pressed play then lent on Todd. He was very warm.

 

_TODD_

Todd tried to focus, he really did, but with Dirk leaning on him and hugging his arm at the scarier parts, what was he supposed to do? Especially with the nurse’s ‘boyfriend’ comment from the hospital still in his head. Unlike the last movie they’d watched together, Dirk managed to stay awake through the whole thing. Todd switched off the credits and went to get them both ice cream. He returned a pensive Dirk. “What do you think happened to the kitten Todd, you know the sharky one.”   
“I dunno. Lived in the woods perhaps? It’s probably better than someone bringing it home to live with.” Dirk nodded.  
“That’s true.” They sat in companionable silence for a minute, eating their ice cream before Todd put down his bowl with a bit more force than usual.  
“Uh, this is a pretty big change of subject but, uh.” Todd took a deep breath. “Last week at the hospital, the nurse who came to get me referred to me as, as your boyfriend.” Dirk visibly froze.  
“She did?” His voice was high-pitched. Todd cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“I just wanted to know why she thought that.” After realising what that sounded like, he hastened to fix it. “Not that that would be a bad thing. I, uh, actually wouldn’t dislike it if perhaps that was what you wanted.” Dirk didn’t reply, instead, he was staring at Todd like he was spewing nonsense. Todd took another deep breath to steady himself.  
“I like you, a lot, is what I’m trying to say.” Dirk seemed to shake himself out of just staring at Todd.  
“Really. Wow. Me too?” Now it was Todd’s turn to stare.  
“Oh okay cool. Good. That’s good.” Todd picked his ice cream back up and the silence stretched on.

“I’ll take your bowl to the kitchen.” Todd held out his hand to Dirk who tentatively gave him his bowl. He walked to the kitchen, his heart pounding from the conversation. What did you do now? Ask him out? _Yeah, I’ll do that. That’s a good idea right?_ He walked back into the living room. Dirk stood up.   
“I’m gonna go to bed now I think.”  
“Dirk, wait I—” Todd faltered, he didn’t know what to say now. “I was wondering in you’d like to go out sometime. Like, on a date?” Dirk’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little.  
“Uh, yeah. That’d be good.”  
“Cool. Well, uh, night.” 

 

_DIRK_

Dirk couldn’t sleep, but could you blame him after that conversation? He finally threw his legs out from under the covers and put some pants and a warm jacket. Grabbing a set of keys off the bench, he headed up to the roof. Perhaps the night and some fresh air would help get rid of the adrenaline. His leg ached as he walked up the stairs and had to take a few breaks to get to the top. He opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. The cool wind whistled across the rooftop and he pulled his jacket closer around him. He could see someone standing near the edge of the roof. They turned around when the door shut.  
“Dirk?” It was Todd. Dirk walked up to him and stood beside him.  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Neither.” They sat in silence, staring out at the city. “Dirk—”  
“Todd—” They both started talking at the same time. “You go first, Todd.” Todd acknowledged this with a nod but still waited a bit before speaking.  
“About earlier,” Dirk’s heart dropped, did Todd regret saying what he did? “I just wanted to make sure that, I dunno, you’re sure about going on that date.” Dirk’s heart returned to its usual position, beating faster for sure though.   
“Todd, I’m sure. I’ve liked you for, um,” he paused, “a while. I’d really like that.”  
“Good.” The silence returned until Todd started rubbing his hands together.  
“You’re cold?”  
“Only my hands.”  
“Pockets?”  
“For some reason, not on this bloody jacket.” Dirk slowly stretched out his hand to Todd, whose eyes flickered from Dirk’s hand to his face before taking it. _Damn, Todd’s hand was really cold._ Todd shoved his other hand between his arm and his torso. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins and a strange feeling was lodged in his chest. Never before had someone wanted anything to do with him and now Todd wanted this? It was a lot.  
“Todd,” He faltered, “are you sure you like me?” Todd turned to look at him, the city lights reflecting off his eyes.   
“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Todd muttered. Todd extracted his hand from Dirk’s and turned towards him fully. “I’m pretty sure.” Todd placed his hands on Dirk’s jacket and pulled Dirk closer to him. The height difference very obvious this close, he could feel the warmth of Todd’s body. He was stunned as Todd removed one of his hands and placed it behind Dirk’s neck, tilted his head up, and kissed him.

Todd stepped back. “There. Proof that I like you.” His voice was a bit breathless. Dirk couldn’t seem to work his mouth, he was frozen in position. He finally tilted his head back up to look at Todd.  
“Okay. That’s good.” His voice perked up. “I’m pretty sure I like you too.” They stared at each other, both stunned by the kiss. “Does this mean I can kiss you again?” Todd nodded and Dirk stepped towards him again. Their lips met harder this time. Todd pushed his hands up into Dirk’s hair as Dirk wrapped his around Todd’s back. The cold of Todd’s hands made him acutely aware of where they were. Emotions were racing through his body but he didn’t have the time to process them, he was instead focussed on savouring this moment. The wind, the feel of Todd’s jean jacket beneath his hands, of Todd’s hands in his hair, of Todd’s lips on his. A car horn blared on the street below causing Dirk to flinch back a bit. Todd pulled away. Dirk checked his watch.  
“It’s late. We should sleep.” Todd cleared his throat.  
“Yeah.”

When Dirk woke up, it felt like a dream. Surely he hadn’t kissed Todd on the rooftop last night in the cold. But the memories were right there and boy, were they going to get overplayed in the cinema of his mind. He could hear Todd moving around the flat. Todd was, surprisingly, a morning person. Dirk was not. He groaned but pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on his dressing gown and shuffled his way out into the living room. Todd greeted him cheerfully.  
“Welcome to the land of the living! It’s 10 am.” Dirk grunted and flopped onto the couch, his leg protested at this sudden movement. “Tea?” Todd offered.  
“Yes please.” Todd brought it out along with a plate of toast. Dirk smiled at him sleepily. “Thank you, Todd.” He bit into the toast. “Ooh, raspberry jam!” Todd rolled his eyes but was smiling nonetheless. 

 

_TODD_

Todd had expected it to be more awkward after last night, but it was as normal as they could be. Just excess tea, toast, and Dirk being overly enthusiastic about new jam flavours. On the sofa, Dirk was making himself comfortable. “If we can’t work cases, Todd, I can at least finish a season of Brooklyn-99 today.” Dirk was currently fine with being cooped up in the apartment but Todd knew he was going to get cabin sickness soon.   
“I was actually thinking we could go for a walk somewhere. Can’t let you spend all your time in here.” Dirk looked at him.  
“You’re the one not letting me leave.”  
“I’m just concerned about your leg. It needs to be able to heal properly.” Dirk smiled at him on his way to the door and it lit a small fire inside Todd’s heart. 

It was cold outside. Todd had not planned on that. Dirk had one of his distinctive, quite good-looking jackets but Todd did not. He rubbed his hands together. “Maybe we could go get some coffee or something?” Dirk looked at him.  
“Didn’t you just have coffee?” Todd looked away.  
“Perhaps. It’s just, my hands are cold. I’m cold.”   
“You don’t need to get coffee to warm up your hands silly.” Dirk grabbed Todd’s hand and he felt a bolt of adrenaline jolt through him. Oh god, he felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. He was a mature adult, he could handle this.   
“Oh yeah. That works.” His other hand was still cold but Todd wasn’t about to complain. 

They were walking at a slower pace than usual due to Dirk’s leg so it took them a while to get anywhere. “So, Todd, do you have an idea of where we are going?”   
“…no actually.” Dirk looked at him with an exasperated expression but it soon lit up as he spotted something behind Todd. That was adorable.  
“Can we go to the pet store, Todd? Please?” Todd blinked.  
“The what now?”  
“The pet store Todd, keep up. It’s just over there.”   
“Okay.” Todd relented. Neither of them had had a pet growing up but Dirk seemed to really love animals. Plus inside would probably be warm.

Dirk was oohing and aahing the kittens in the store. He picked up a small fluffy white one who was playfully batting at a small ball. It went limp in his arms and looked at him with bright blue eyes. Dirk practically melted. “Todd. Our apartment is allowed pets right? Can we get her?” Todd scratched the kitten’s head.  
“Bit early in the relationship for that don’t you think Dirk?” He said nonchalantly. He froze up. “That is, if we were to be in a relationship and I don’t mean to assume anything or whatever after last night, you know what? I’m gonna stop talking now.” During his speech, Dirk had pulled the kitten closer to his chest put he promptly put it back down with the others.  
“Perhaps we should continue with the walk.” Todd nodded awkwardly and headed towards the door. 

 

_DIRK_

They walked in silence as Dirk contemplated what to say. He’d liked Todd for a while he just still couldn’t quite believe that Todd liked him too. He was reckless and kept getting both of them into dangerous situations. He’d turned Todd’s life on his head. He decided to try to say as much. “Todd, well…” Todd’s head jerked towards him and they stopped. They’d ended up in a nearby park. “I like you. A lot. It’s just, hard for me to believe you actually like me back. And want to,” here Dirk coughed, “date me. Also, I haven’t really dated a lot. Or at all. So there’s that too.” Todd nodded slowly.  
“Well, I’d really like to. I can prove it again if you want.” Dirk blushed at the implications of that, no matter how PG they were. “So you uh, want to date me as well?”  
“Yeah.” Dirk looked around at the park. “Does this count as a date then?”  
“Only if we can get coffee.” Dirk laughed. “What! My hands are still cold.” Dirk glanced at them and grabbed one. He smiled at Todd.   
“If I say my lips are cold, will you kiss them?” Dirk joked.  
“Gladly.” Todd pulled him closer and leaned up, meeting their cold lips. Despite the slightly despondent weather and his injured leg, this moment was still almost perfect. As good as the universe would give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have no idea about the American medical system, if Dirk would even be allowed guests so soon after surgery, or how long said surgery would take so we’re going with whatever makes the plot work. Also pretty sure they don’t sell ragdolls in pet stores but hey.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed, a second chapter where Dirk and Todd get together is being drafted but I don't have a lot of ideas or motivation so I'm posting this as a stand-alone. All encouragement is appreciated


End file.
